the_super_mario_adventures_crossover_clashfandomcom-20200214-history
Cooking Cuties: Into The Wilderness
'Cooking Cuties: Into The Wilderness '''is a musical adventure film based on Opera TV series Cooking Cuties. Plot When the evil spirit the Brothers Bake are in contact with turns all foods sour, the Cutie sisters and Nudie Foodie must make something sweet to defeat it with. Synopsis A Seemingly Beautiful Day Cooking Cuties: Into The Wilderness begins with a cinematic shot of Cutieville as a whole, with a surprising crowd near The Brothers Bake's diner. This shot pans down into the Cutie sisters' house, eventually winding up in Diamond's bedroom. She is awakened by her alarm clock, which tickles her poking-out feet. The resultant laughter also serves to wake up Audrey. With the two sisters awake, they greet the viewer before singing about their daily routine. At the end of this song (the title of which is "Good Morning Cutieville"), they sit down in front of their TV with bowls of cereal as the news comes on. The news is broadcasting an interview with the Brothers Bake, who will apparently be making an announcement that will change food forever. In this interview, the brothers publicly use the spirit that they are in contact with to turn all foods sour by way of a ghostly green cloud. They also use the time to announce that their diner will be moving locations to a flat area in the mountains before they enter the diner, which sprouts a robot body (with a big "belly" and small, skeleton-like limbs) and walks away, chased by a massive crowd. Down To Business This turn of events horrifies the sisters, who immediately throw away their breakfast. When Diamond asks what they are going to do, Audrey responds by going to a kitchen, opening a cupboard, and moving the items within it, revealing a keypad. A code is entered, opening the secret compartment's door and revealing the necessary equipment and ingredients, as well as the recipe, to make a cake. Audrey reveals that she always knew about the spirit the Brothers Bake had, and its intentions. She also reveals that the individual ingredients, due to the sweet ones creating a sort of barrier, survived the spirit's sour cloud. When asked about their next move, Audrey says that they will use the ingredients to create a cake that will use its pure sweetness to destroy the spirit and make everything else taste the way it normally does. Before they can start, Diamond calls her boyfriend Nudie Foodie over, since the recipe specifies that 3 people must work together at every stage for the cake to be at its sweetest. Nudie Foodie arrives very quickly, and the three chefs get to work, singing a triumphant song (the title of which is "Recipe for Adventure") about the steps to making the cake and defeating the Brothers Bake. Eventually, the heart-shaped cake (which Diamond dubs the Cutie Sweetie Cake) is completed and put into a box, which is put into a special bag worn by Audrey. And so, they set off. Meanwhile, at the relocated diner, Bobby Bake uses a spy drone and notices the chefs heading towards the mountains. When he consults Barry Bake on what to do, Barry reminds him that they moved to the mountains because of the natural obstacles that could impede their rivals. The two brothers then laugh evilly. Go Barefoot! Meanwhile, the three heroes arrive at the first obstacle: a rickety bridge over a river. Diamond and Nudie Foodie cross easily, while Audrey does not have such luck, since the bridge collapses before she can step off of it. Diamond pulls Audrey to safety, but the latter loses her shoes in the process. Because she does not want to ruin them, Audrey takes off her socks. However, she does not want to ruin the Cutie Sweetie Cake by putting the odorous socks in with it either. At Diamond's suggestion, Audrey reluctantly ditches her socks and continues. To cheer Audrey up, Diamond sings a song (entitled "Barefoot is The Only Way to Be") about the various things that can be done sans footwear. Midway through the song, the trio arrive at the second obstacle: a series of ledges. Using the extra grip their bare feet provide, the sisters pass through the ledges with ease, while Nudie Foodie does not have such luck. Inspired by what the sisters are doing, he takes off his own shoes and socks and hops from ledge to ledge quickly, carrying his footwear and singing all the while. When the song ends and he and the sisters are reunited, Diamond offers to carry Nudie's shoes and socks, if for no other reason than to smell them. The three barefoot chefs walk through the mountains, eventually reaching the third and final obstacle: a bed of hot coals. The trio walk across slowly, to avoid the Cutie Sweetie Cake being jostled out of its bag. With the coals crossed, the heroes climb a hill to make it to the Brothers Bake's diner. The Spirit of Sour When they enter, they are horrified to see people enjoying the food. When the brothers come out, they chastise the heroes for their lack of footwear before dropping them into a mysterious circular dungeon. Before the chefs can get their bearings, a mysterious green cloud enters through the top vent, before forming into the shape of a woman. This is the Spirit of Sour, who sings a self-titled song about how she made every other food sour so that their flavours could transfer to the Brothers Bake's food. Angered by this revelation, Audrey removes the Cutie Sweetie Cake from its bag and sets it down before she and Diamond battle the spirit. They get a few good hits in before the spirit puts them into shackles and sends ghostly feathers to tickle them (but not on the feet), singing all the while. Nudie Foodie, horrified at seeing his companions being held, prepares to make a final assault on the Spirit of Sour. Opening the lid to the Cutie Sweetie Cake's box, he charges to the spirit and shows her the cake, which causes something strange to happen. The spirit struggles against herself, deciding if she should touch the cake or not. Eventually, she touches it, causing the one spirit to split into two, and the feathers tickling the Cutie sisters to disappear. One spirit takes on the appearance of the merged spirit but is pink, while the other takes the green colour but resembles a stereotypical goth girl. This latter spirit rants about how she will return as she flees. How It All Turned Out This pink spirit apologises for treating the sisters badly, introducing herself as the Spirit of Sweet. When the heroes forgive her, she joyously returns all of the flavours to where they belong, making the Brothers Bake's food sour once more and driving away all of the customers in the diner. With the scheme foiled, the Spirit of Sweet offers our three chefs the chance to do anything that they want, to which Diamond suggests that they fly over Cutieville. The spirit obliges with this request, and the four find themselves in the sky. While they soar, Diamond goes over to Nudie Foodie. When he takes the chance and asks why she chose to have their group fly around, she sings about the wonderful things they did together, and proposes to him midway through the song, revealing an engagement ring. When Nudie says yes, the song continues, with each declaring the other "My Cooking Cutie" (the name of the song) while holding hands and spinning through the sky. The song eventually ends, and the group returns to the Cutie sisters' house. Inside, ''the Spirit finds a new home in a genie's lamp on the mantelpiece as Diamond reveals her engagement. Tired from their adventure, the three sit on a sofa and put their feet up, the TV's reflection revealing how dirty their soles got from all of the barefooting they did. Audrey is appalled, while Nudie believes it is a good look for him, noting that he has joined Diamond as a barefooter. When Audrey laments how they shall have to clean their feet, this cues the Spirit to summon wet brushes to help, allowing Nudie Foodie to join his new family in laughter. The film fades to the credits here, but is not done yet. Married Life (Credits) First off, the credits feature a montage of Nudie and Diamond's life together, from the wedding ("You may now kiss the bride...'s foot.") to the honeymoon ("Your salami is... so big!") to the pregnancy. But the big standout scene is the birth, where Diamond is in labour while Audrey and Spirit watch from behind glass. Eventually, the baby is born, with all of the Cutie family looking at him happily, Audrey most of all. But when the baby is given the spank of life, its cry shockingly shatters the window Audrey and Spirit are behind. Diamond, in spite of noticing this odd occurrence, invites Audrey down to meet "your nephew, Sweetie Abraham Cutie". The shot lingers over the newborn in Diamond's arms, who turns to face the "camera" before crying again, shattering the whole "screen" and transitioning to the scrolling credits. But there is still one scene after the credits. The Sister Bake? (Post-Credits) The Brothers Bake rant angrily about how the Cutie sisters have bested them once again, upset that the actual customers they had gained were driven away. Suddenly, a strange green light appears, silencing both of them. Barry Bake worriedly identifies the light as "Bonnie?" as the goth-looking Spirit of Sour from earlier appears, saying "Patience, brothers. This is only the beginning." before laughing evilly and ending the film. Cast * Iiw Opera - Audrey Cutie * Mindy Operafan - Diamond Cutie * Nudie Foodie - Himself * Hafu Evans - Barry Bake * Korgot of Earth - Bobby Bake * Rosalina Evans - Spirit of Sweet/Sour * Gogo Tomago - Spirit Bonnie Bake, Spirit of Sour (voice) * Honey Lemon - On-scene reporter Soundtrack The official soundtrack for the film, as released by Opera Music, contains the following tracks (instrumentals are marked with an I in brackets): # Good Morning Cutieville # Cutieville News (I) # Nothing Flavourful Left? (I) # Recipe For Adventure # Setting Off (I) # Meanwhile, at the Diner... (I) # Wibbling and Wobbling (I) # Audrey's Sock-Based Dilemma (I) # Barefoot Is the Only Way to Be # Post-Parkour Shoe-and-Sock-Smelling (I) # The Bed of Coals (I) # The Food's Finer in the Diner? (I) # The Spirit of Sour # The Split Spirits (I) # The Spirit of Sweet (I) # Cutieville from Above (I) # My Cooking Cutie # Home Again, Home Again (I) # This May Tickle A Bit (I) # Nudie Cutie (I) # Diamond's Foot-Worship Rap # A Baby Cutie Is Coming (I) # The Sonic Baby is Born (I) # My Cooking Cutie (Soft and Slow Edition) # Spirit Sister (I) Trivia * When Audrey and Diamond initially go into their kitchen, a news report about Grohum Cove being frozen over can be heard. This sets up the fact that Cooking Cuties and Treasure Divers share a universe. Video Category:Opera TV Category:Opera TV Films Category:Cooking Cuties Category:Cutieverse